


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Dreaming Mary (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dreaming Mary - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was a special girl with special powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my headcannon of what Mary's life was before the game.

Age 4

Mari watched as her father sobbed, over what she did not know, all she saw was her sleeping mother. “Aurora…” Her father hiccuped, Mari always loved her mother’s name. She shared it with the princess from Sleeping Beauty, but in Mari’s opinion she was much more beautiful with her long mahogany hair, kind chocolate eyes, and pale skin devoid of any flaw. The little girl recalled all the times when her and her mother would go out and how everyone would comment on how much the two looked alike. Mari never denied that she was a spitting image of her mother, but she never thought she would ever be as beautiful as her. The little girl also recalled her mother telling her something odd one day.

“Mari, darling, you’re a very special girl.” She said, smiling down at her. They were in her mansion’s big garden. Aurora had a deep love for gardening, but strangely she only would plant one kind of flower; pure white lilies. “More so than you can ever imagine. You have a power, my dear. You can build worlds in your dreams.” Mari had no clue what she was talking about but listened anyways because she was a good girl. Good girls always listened to their mothers. “I know because I share that power. But please, Mari, promise me something?”  
“Yes, mama.” Mari answered.  
“Promise me that you won’t fall too deep into your dreams?”  
“OK.”  
“And remember, I’m always with you.”

 

Age 6 

Mari lived in a big mansion on a hill, isolated from the rest of the town. As such, it was quite near impossible to keep the entire place clean and with Aurora gone the place seemed to take on a more ‘depressed’ look. As a solution, Mari’s father hired a maid. A sweet old woman by the name of Matilda. She became somewhat of a grandmother figure to Mari, the two would always play games in the garden and Matilda would tell Mari stories of gods and goddesses. It was safe to say that Mari loved Matilda dearly and thought of her as a family member rather than hired help. With Matilda’s snow white hair Mari was reminded of a pure white rabbit.

It was also around this time Mari’s father began to do ‘things’ to her.

It was because she “Looked so much like her mother”, her father would say. Because Mari was just so beautiful. “This is what love is.” Mari’s father would also say that. Mari never expected love to be so painful, but if her father said it was then it had to be true, right?  
Mari and Matilda had no secrets, but aside from her father’s ‘special time’ what secrets could a six year old have? But Mari never told her about what went on, she just couldn’t. Her father always told her to never tell anyone about special time and besides, she wouldn’t tell even if her father never said those things. Mari didn’t know why but she always felt dirty and embarrassed after those sessions were over.

She couldn’t tell anyone.  
Ever. 

She really didn’t need to anyways. Because Matilda walked in when ‘special time’ was taking place. There was screaming and threats made about how Matilda would “Make sure he was thrown in prison!” and how her father would “Make her life hell if she told!” During that fight Mari hid herself under her covers. Next thing she knew her clothes were forced back on and police were called.  
Matilda had fallen down a flight of stairs.

 

Mary woke up in a bright pink bedroom, what woke her up was a radio,  
“Welcome to the dream.”  
She didn’t know where she was or why she was there but she really didn’t care much. At the far end of the room there was a door, Mary went to open it, but the knob didn’t move with her wrist. The door needed a key. Mary searched the bright pink room for a key but there wasn’t one to be found. As she passed the bed she saw some chocolate, momentarily forgetting about the key she bit into the candy. Her teeth hit something hard and she recoiled her mouth back in pain. No wonder it hurt, inside the chocolate was a little golden key. Mary put the key in the door and with a resounding ‘click’ the door opened. On the other side was a long hallway and lining the walls were three doors. Mary took the door closest to her, she heard humming on the other side.  
Mary found herself in a strange place where a bunny in a maid outfit was sweeping. When the maid bunny noticed Mary she greeted her with, “Hello, Mary, I’m Bunnilda. The maid of your dreams, tee-hee!”

 

Age 7  
Mari’s father had a brother, uncle Gwendel. Mari liked uncle Gwendel much more than her father, his visits brought Mari great joy for a seven year old, but Mari didn’t love uncle Gwendel. No, she only loved her father. Even though uncle Gwendel didn’t truly love her he was still kind to her whenever he visited. He always brought Mari books whenever he came by. Though uncle Gwendel was kind to Mari it was obvious that he and her father didn’t get along too well.  
“You shouldn’t keep her in the house all the time, it’s disastrous for her development!” Uncle Guendel would say.  
“You don’t know shit!” Mari’s father would yell back.  
It was true, ever since Aurora died Mari’s contact with the outside world to zero. Mari figured she had just did something wrong and this was punishment. One day uncle Gwendel visited and instead of bringing Mari a new book to read her brought her a penguin doll dressed in a cute little suit complete with a top hat and monocle. Mari was so grateful for the doll, but for some reason her father got extremely angry about it. Mari knew that they didn’t get along but it was just a doll, why get mad about something as simple as that? There was another fight between the two men, this one lasting longer than any other.  
During the night Mari got to get herself some water from and saw uncle Gwendel by the light of the moon. He was hunched over in one of the purple and gold chairs in the library, fast asleep. Mari figured that him and her father had made up sometime during the night and fell asleep reading like he sometimes did. But in the morning, uncle Guendel was nowhere to be found . It was strange because he would always say goodbye to Mari before he left, but at least she had the penguin doll.

 

Bunnilda told Mary that she should visit the person next door, Penn Guindel. She did as such, the door next to Bunnilda’s was was a clear blue color and Mary could hear someone reading aloud on the other side. She entered and was met with a penguin dressed in a fancy suit, top hat, and monocle. “Mary? Is that you? Why what a surprise!” The penguin, who she assumed was Penn Guindel, greeted her. “Would you like to read some books? Feel free to look around. This is your dream after all.”

Age 8

It had been a long time since there was another female in the house, so it was safe to say that Mari was surprised when her father had brought into the house a tall, sleek woman into the house. With her mauve dress, matching headpiece, and dark makeup Mari thought she was a singer or some other glamorous thing like that. So, Mari was rather shocked when her father said that she was her tutor. The tutor smiled down at her, though it wasn’t genuine, she was only smiling with her mouth and not her eyes. As for her eyes, they just looked blank, like all the life they once had was just sucked out.  
“Hey Mari, I’m Roxanne.” The tutor introduced herself. 

Roxanne like to drink, specifically, the adult drinks that Mari was forbidden to touch. They must have been really good because Roxanne always had them with her, even when she was helping Mari with her homework. The woman was fun when she had more adult drinks than usual, during those times the two would play games like hide and seek. Mari always found Roxanne because whenever she would pass her hiding spot Roxanne would let out a few slurred giggles. Strangely, when Roxanne had come around the special time with her father had decreased, of course this greatly pleased Mari since those times were so painful. Though, as the special time decreased, Roxanne would drink more and began neglecting tutoring Mari as she would be asleep. Roxanne would also say weird things to Mari, like “You father is a fucked up man.” or “I wish I had never gone out that night.”  
Roxanne’s eyemakeup would always be running down her face.

The basement of Mari’s house had a bar. Her father would go there before the ‘special time’ had started. Roxanne would often be there as well, her head resting in her arms on the bar counter and an empty bottle toppled over next to her. Whenever Mari wanted to ask Roxanne something she would go there. That night was no different, Mari had a math question she needed help answering. Next to a tipped over glass was an orange bottle filled with little, red candy-looking things. Mari attempted to wake her up but to no avail, she must have been in a deep, deep sleep. 

Mari went back to her room and left her tutor to her sleep, hoping that Roxanne was having nice dreams.

 

The door next to Penn Guindel’s was a cream orange color, behind it she could hear giggling. Behind that door was a bar where jazz played from an unknown location and a fox dressed in mauve sat, a sweet looking pink drink in hand.  
“Mary..? Mary! Is that you?” The fox questioned, before recognizing the girl. The fox was Foxanne and she loved the game hide and seek, Mary learned. She would have been a master at hiding but she would always let out small giggles when Mary was near her hiding spot. Mary found her every time.  
The door next to Foxanne’s was hidden from plain sight, according to Foxanne it’s where Boaris was.  
Boaris.  
Why did that name ring a bell? And why was there a sinking feeling in her stomach when she heard that name?

Before she entered, Mary hesitated. Why was she hesitating? Mari felt-

No, no, her name is Mary not Mari.

Mary let out a shaky breath and entered the room. There was a large tree filled with lights and a door. Near that door stood a wolf in sheep’s clothi- boar in human clothing.

“Hello Mary, my special girl.”

Run.  
Mary had to run away. She had to run away or else she’s never be OK again. She ran passed Foxanne’s cream orange door, past Penn Guindel icy blue door, and Bunnilda’s pastel pink door and back to the pretty pink room she woke up in. She wanted to go back there, back to the pretty, pink, safe room. When she entered the room she locked the door behind her. The boar didn’t follow her, she just felt safer that way.  
Mary scramble into the fluffy, safe bed and hid under the covers and tried to force herself to go to sleep. Mary wanted to escape, she wanted to be happy, she wanted to be safe.

She wanted to live in a dream.  
Sweet dreams, Mari.


End file.
